New Year Love
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Masquerade masks. New Years Eve. A mysterious man and a woman who is not comfortable in a dress. The countdown to their New Year Love has begun.


Festivities were exploding in a large mansion. There were people everywhere, dressed to the nines in slinky, gorgeous dresses, and beautifully fitted suits. Masks donned their faces, keeping an air of secrecy over the partygoers. Soft laughter and chatter filled the air as people spoke to their friends and newfound friends whose identities were locked away.

The Host members had shown up earlier, but for the spirit of the mystery, had changed outfits before they joined the rest of the crowd. Seeing who really knew who hid behind the mask. Of course, for many of the hosts it was easy to distinguish them from the others. Tamaki, for instance, decided to wear a white suit with a white mask etched with gold, and white feathers that sprouted from the side. His personality was not hid easily by the mask. The twins were easy to spot as well, their orange hair peeked out from many identical masks, with only a few differences. They wore black suits with orange and pale blue roses and handkerchief sitting upon their chest. Mitsukuni was also very easily recognized. He wore a black suit like the others, but his mask, roses, and handkerchief were pink. A pin was clipped to his pink tie was of a bunny. Not to mention Usa-chan was hooked under his arm.

However, as the girls fussed over the four easily distinguished members. The remaining three host members went unnoticed. Shifting through the crowd, drinking the celebratory drinks quietly.

Kyouya was simple and mixed in easily with the boyfriends that attended with their girlfriends as their dates. Wearing a simple black mask and black suit, the only telltale sign was a purple rose that sat where the rest of the hosts had theirs. Takashi, was different. It wasn't that his outfit was simple, he wore a black suit, the edges lined with white. A vest beneath was dark blue with small details in silver of small flowers. His mask was very outlandish as well, however, with the mask on and the silence that surrounded him. No one could tell that it was him. Even with the rose on his chest. Mitsukuni had told him to go have fun, knowing that he didn't want to spend the last day of the year surrounded by screaming girls.

None of the Hosts saw Haruhi. They didn't see the suit that the twins had laid out for her, or the mask. Truth be told, she was wearing something else. A blue floor length, two-layer dress. The top layer was a mix of white and blue, an almost watery looking design, with blue decals around the edge as it spilt straight down the center and went up to just under the bust. Dark blue separated the bottom half of the dress from the white bust area, with a few gems that sat in the center. Small sleeves drooped from the neckline, and white elbow length gloves covered her arms. A diamond necklace with too many diamonds on it for her to be even thought of as the commoner. Of course, on closer inspection, most would see that they were fake. Her mask was white with blue lining the edge a few specks of blue around her left eye, and a few gems dangling from white strings from the corner of her right. Her hair was, obviously, a wig that was styled by her father before she had come.

She stood off to the side, her lips red with lipstick. Watching the others dance and speak kind, mostly truthful words to the woman that they flirted with. She was amused and happy with these people. She was content with what was happening. A small watch wrapped around her wrist, telling her that she had barely half an hour until the next year sprung upon them. After finishing her drink, she placed it aside and sighed. The dress was too hot for her. She would've much preferred being in a suit, but she wanted to be mysterious, and the Hosts and everyone would've been able to out her if she wore something red, or a suit.

A balcony off to the side allowed the cool night air to stream into the room. Haruhi made her excessively it, but her shoe caught her dress and she tripped. Hands caught her before she fell to ground, and she let out a relieved sigh as the person set her back onto her feet. She smiled up at the man. "Thank you," she bowed. The man returned a smile and nodded.

"You're welcome, milady," the smile stayed and Haruhi's stomach fluttered.

"There is no reason to call me 'milady," Haruhi commented shaking her head. His hands clasped behind his back, the smile not disappearing yet.

"From the entire woman here," he started, his dark eye flickering over to the other woman dressed in different gowns. "You are the only one who I would relate to being royal."

Haruhi blushed softly at the comment and smiled softly, "That is very kind of you, sir," she dipped her head in thanks.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" he asked before she started, she paused and looked towards the balcony.

"It is way too warm in here," she explained waving towards the crowd, she let out a small laugh, "I'm not use to this whole thing. Some friends of mine wanted me to come," she spoke, a casual almost lie. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either. She still wasn't exactly use to the whole dress thing, and the Hosts did want her to come. The man offered her his arm.

"I would like to continue our conversation," he spoke, his deep voice making her stomach flutter. There was a familiarity to it, but she couldn't place it. "I couldn't allow you to indulge me that want when you are uncomfortable."

Haruhi took his arm and he led her out onto the balcony. The cool air instantly making her feel better, they walked to the railing and she released his arm and rested her hands on the smooth stone railing. Peering over the gardens. It smelt of fragrant flowers and the moon splashed everything in a pale glimmer of silver and pale blue. She smiled up at her companion. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh?" he spoke quietly, his eyes look down at her. She smiled and nodded her head, pushing a loose strand of hair from the mask. "Who?"

"A tall man with little to say," she spoke matching his tone, turning to look out at the garden instead. "Except, you seem to speak more than he does."

"That doesn't narrow it down," the man mused turning to lean against the railing, staring at her with silent amusement dancing in his eyes. She smiled.

"He's very kind to people, although a lot don't really take the time to try to get to know him," she sighed shaking her head and shrugging, "He doesn't talk to a lot of people, I suppose, because his cousin talks enough for both of them. Although they are different, he is not his cousin, and I wish he would open up to more people-"

She was cut off when she heard Tamaki's voice inside announcing that there were only a few seconds left to the New Year. The countdown had begun. She smiled up at him, "Shall we go back inside?" He paused, then shook his head, smiling down at her. Her smile stayed on her face, "Can I know who I am standing with at least?"

"5!"

"When the New Year comes in," he promised.

"4!"

"Find a partner everyone! Get ready to usher the New Year in with a kiss!"

"3!"

He undid his mask and she took the edge of it in her hands. Excitement bubbled in her stomach.

"2!"

"1! Happy New Years Everyone!"

She lowered the mask and smiled up at him. The smile was returned warmly. Her eyes glanced over at her shoulder to see people kissing. Haruhi turned back around and leaned on her tiptoes. She pressed her lips to his cheek, but before she could lower down, his fingers caressed her face and turned it slightly so their lips touched. When he pulled away, she blushed.

"Why are you so talkative?" she asked as the party goers cheered and set off noisemakers. He rose his eyebrow slightly.

"I wore a different mask today," he murmured softly. She laughed and shook her head. She handed him back his mask. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"You could say I'm also wearing a different mask," she replied as he offered her his arm and he led her back inside.

"To the balcony!" Kyouya called, and the girls and their dates rushed past. However, the two continued walking. Mitsukuni jumped in their way and looked up at his cousin happily.

"Takashi, Takashi! Whose this?" he asked as the other Hosts gathered around as the fireworks began going off. They looked out the window to see them bursting in the sky making colours amongst the darkness. Takashi ruffled his younger cousin's hair.

"You guys don't recognize me?" Haruhi asked, pulling her mask off. She shook her head, "Ne, Mori-senpai, you recognized me, right?"

Takashi nodded his head and smiled down at her, Tamaki and the twins begun to fuss over her wearing a dress. Even Mitsukuni and Kyouya were interested as to why she was wearing a dress, especially when she was so angry at their suggestions earlier. Haruhi's hand tightened slightly on Takashi's arm as their fussing becomes an annoyance. Takashi moved his arm so it rested around her shoulder, his eyes not leaving the fireworks. The group went dead silent as they stared at the arm in confusion. Even Haruhi looked up at him in questioning.

"Ne, Takashi, what were you and Haruhi doing on the balcony?" Mitsukuni asked, pulling himself onto his cousins' shoulders. Takashi was silent before a slow smile spread onto his lips. The group was silent and Tamaki began wailing.

"You molested my daughter!"

"Mori-senpai didn't molest me!" Haruhi shot at Tamaki, shaking her head. "A kiss isn't molestation, it would be if I didn't want it!"

The group went silent. Haruhi, realizing what she said, started going red in embarrassment. Before she could say anything, however, the fireworks ended and the girls began to stream back in. Kyouya was the first one to break out of the confusion and told them that the New Year's Party would be ending after one more dance. Tamaki and the twins hearing this. Moved to ask Haruhi if she would like to dance. However, as they turned, they saw Takashi bowing deeply to Haruhi, a hand extended towards her. She curtsied before placing a gloved hand in his.

The others quickly snapped out of their stupor and asked customers to dance. Haruhi smiled up at Takashi, but the girls questioning looks at them didn't escape her notice. Takashi generally only gave a very faint soft smile at the woman he was dancing with, but the smile that was on his face was very warm, and probably larger than most had seen it. Haruhi's hand clenched his gently as they spun around the other dancers.

He spun her as the last few notes strung, and then stilled her at the last note. She smiled up at him before the separated to clap as the party ended. Before Takashi's fan girls could swarm him, he offered Haruhi his arm once more, before leading her away. Something that didn't please Kyouya at all. Takashi took the bag that had once contained Haruhi's outfit and smiled down at her. "Happy New Year, Haruhi."

"This year, I believe is going to be much better than last year," she murmured, grasping his tie and pulling him down. Pressing their lips together.

**( Joe chip liana / uploads / blue – watery – masquerade – ball – gown – with – satin – blue – underskirt – and – crystals – tabbed . png ) - Haruhi's dress + mask (get rid of spaces)**


End file.
